Disposable
by rysta cat
Summary: 6th year trials for Harry. Most have secrets and not all is as it seems. Eventual HP/DM. Possibly other slash pairings. Don't get your panties ina twist if you're a non HP/DM, you've been forewarned. Happy reading!
1. Chappie 1: They're Making Another Attemp...

Disclaimer: Do not own anything you recognize- those belong to the ever- radical genius JKR! You get it? Don't sue.  
  
Summary: 6th year trials for Harry. Most have secrets and not all is as it seems. Eventual HP/DM. Slash galore. Don't get your panties in a twist, you have been warned. Happy reading!  
  
Chapter One: They're Making Another Attempt?  
  
  
  
Eyes. Bottle green eyes, as deep as an abyss, watching. Watching him. Eyes always watching, and waiting. Waiting for what? 'Oh, you know, Draco, you know what they're watching for. Waiting for. You.'  
  
"Yeah, waiting for me, all right! Waiting for me to attack," he growled to himself, determined to ignore the eyes that continued to pry at his back. Crabbe glanced uneasily at him, while Goyle continued to gorge his fill of the evening meal. Sending Crabbe a snide glance, daring him to say anything, Draco waited until he went back to his plate. All the while, those eyes, those unearthly, bewitching eyes continued to bore holes into his back, through the thick black school cloak, and uniform. 'Will he never let up? It's not as though I'm about to pounce on him when I have a stomach to fill,' Draco wondered, almost desperately. 'I always know when he's watching. I feel it. Wish I didn't. But I do.'  
  
His stomach rumbled, reminding Draco yet again what he was supposed to be doing at the table. Not staring at that intriguing knot in the woodwork, seeing but not seeing it, silently begging the Boy Who Lived to look at something else. No, he was here to eat. Sighing, he picked up his fork and started on the steak filling his plate. Remembering every lesson from his mother, Draco began to eat with the poise and elegance of royalty. He felt those eyes, flicking towards him and then away and then back again. Sighing in frustration, ignoring any and all instincts, he turned slowly, defiantly, to meet those glowing emeralds with two icy gray chips of ice. Staring silently back at his enemy, he took in every nuance, every emotion flitting across that face, every change. Draco paused, taking him in, before moving on to sweep his condescending gaze over the people surrounding Harry, stopping on one girl. He stared at her, eyes narrowed calculatingly, thinking hard. Reaching his decision, Draco's mouth curled into the trademark smirk as he stood up slowly, gaze straying back to his nemesis, who was staring back just as adamantly as before. All hunger gone, he moved slowly from the Slytherin table, unusually alone. Approaching the slightly startled and wary Gryffindor sixth year, his smirk widened. Beside Harry Potter, wizarding wonder, was the ever faithful and to Draco, annoying, fellow Gryffindor sixth years. Ron Weasley, on Harry's left, was turning slightly red at Draco's nerve. How dare he approach their table! Mentally chuckling, Draco thought, 'Oh I dare!' Turning his head from the redhead, he surveyed the girl on Harry's right, brown locks pulled up into a tidy ponytail. Her eyes, dark and worried, glanced at her two best friends, and then back at Draco, seeming to gauge the situation. Then there was also Dean Thomas and his best friend Seamus Finnegan, completing the rounds was Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan. Done, Draco rested his gaze again on Harry, wondering what he was about to say. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Can I help you Malfoy? I do believe you're lost. The Slytherin table is that-a-ways," the raven headed boy stated calmly, pointing back towards said table, raising one ebony eyebrow in inquisition. Totally unaffected by Draco.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was the first to snicker, followed by Dean and Seamus laughing as well. Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes at their immaturity, but her lips were curved up into a small smile as well. Harry's face remained impassive and his normally alive eyes were dead. As they had been all year, only lighting up briefly. Dead, staring at him in a bored fashion. 'As if I didn't matter. Just like a Potter.'  
  
"Yes, Potter, I'm not daft. I can find my way to my own table, despite what you seem to think. However, you'd do better to remind your pet Weasel to breathe before he passes out. Can't have any trash lying about the Great Hall, now can we?"  
  
Ron's snicker died and his fierce blue eyes darkened dangerously in anger and he gripped the table, hard, while Harry placed a hand on the freckled arm. Whether he was attempting to calm his friend or restrain him Draco wasn't sure.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Is there a reason you stopped by? Or are you so big headed as to think we actually missed being in your presence?"  
  
Feeling most of the Great Hall staring at them, Draco sneered violently at the onlookers before focusing again on the trio.  
  
Smirking again, he drawled in the special, lazy tone he saved especially for the person in front of him, "Oh do shut up, Potter, I had no intention to see you, or indeed, no intention to speak with you either! Ruins my day completely, I'll have you know. I was just doing you the bloody favor of letting you know your friend Weasley here was about to keel over." Mentally grinning at Harry's mix of surprise and anger, he turned away from him completely, his gaze settling again on Hermione. "Granger. A word." When she stared blankly at him, Draco frowned. "That was not a request."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in momentary shock at Draco's odd actions before the shutters dropped again, but Draco saw it. Smirking again, he watched as Harry turned to glance at Hermione questioningly.  
  
However, Ron was having none of it. "Wherever Hermione goes, we go," the ever protective redhead announced, glaring at the blond.  
  
"Fuck that, Weasley. I don't take orders from you. Granger, if you please," he demanded, motioning impatiently at the grand double doors with his hand. Nodding slowly, Hermione stepped forward quickly with a short look at her friends and marched out of the Great Hall, Draco following close behind.  
  
"What the hell, Draco?!" Hermione demanded the moment the grand doors slammed behind him.  
  
"Shh! Granger," he hissed, stressing the last name as he wrenched free from the smaller girl's strong hold. "Not here!"  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, stalking swiftly down the empty corridors. Reaching the private niche they usually met at, she whirled. "What was the agreement, eh, Draco? Have you lost your senses? No approaching each other in the Great Hall! And did you have to say that about Ron? Really!"  
  
"Mione, I know, I'm sorry about Weasley, but it's no secret we loathe each other and I had to say something. I know I wasn't supposed to do that there, but I had to! I couldn't wait." At the nickname, her face softened and her posture relaxed a bit as she summoned a chair with her wand. Sitting, she peered up at his nervous face.  
  
"Draco, what is it?"  
  
Ever since the fall of their fifth year, when they'd been forced to work as partners for a semester long Arithmancy project together, they'd been friends. Hermione soon learned that while Draco was as sarcastic and cutting as ever, he wasn't really the spawn of Satan, much as her friend Ron swore it on oft occasion. By time Christmas break arrived, she was downright fond of Draco and almost considered him a good friend, even if she didn't tell him so. He had stopped calling her mudblood all the time, and although he continued with the sarcasm and poking at her, it was more affectionate than anything else. He'd truly grown to like her and had no idea why they'd been fighting in the first place. All throughout the project, they worked in secret and eventually were friends in secret. To the public, however, they were sworn enemies. Their project was soon completed and Ron and Harry went home for Christmas, Harry to visit Remus and his dog "Snuffles" and Ron to his family. That winter, as the only Gryffindor and Slytherin left at school for break, their friendship grew and soon after Draco started telling her about his home life. Hermione and him were close, in a brother-sister bickering sort of friendship, and Hermione considered him one of her best friends. Draco considered her one of his only friends. The count was up to two. The great thing, for Draco, was that no one suspected a thing.  
  
"You know how the Death Eaters are always trying to think of a successful plan to get to Potter. I swear, they think about him so much it could almost be considered an unhealthy infatuation. I'm almost positive they've got yet another scheme cooked up for his demise, only this time I'm not so sure it's as hair brained as normal. An elaborate attempt, if you follow. Meaning it's already set in motion. I've only had suspicions before but it was confirmed when I went home this weekend-"  
  
"You went home this weekend?" Hermione demanded, sucking in her breath. Draco had a Port Key in his room, one that could send him home when he was summoned for. Hermione was one of the only people who knew about it.  
  
Draco winced at her tone. He supposed he should have told her earlier. "Yes, I did. It wasn't that bad, I promise, I didn't stay long enough for it to be bad. He only beat me once."  
  
"Once!" she hissed, then louder. "Once! Draco, that's one too many! Oh, wait until I get my hands on that horrid man! I'll strangle him, see if I don't!" She was practically shrieking now, and Draco came closer to her, hugging her and shushing her at the same time, glancing around nervously.  
  
"I'm sure you will, Mione, I know. Please, someone might hear. I'm fine, I'm whole. It's okay, that's not what's important. What's important is that they've got another plan. And I only know a little."  
  
Hermione calmed slowly, breathing deeply and leaning into Draco's warmth. "This conversation is not over," she promised severely, and then sighed. "Okay. What do you know?"  
  
He then proceeded to fill her in on what little he'd discovered.  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
"All right, run this by me again?" Ron demanded while Hermione rubbed her head wearily. "You were gone for almost an hour because why?"  
  
"We have a project in Arithmancy we're working on and he wanted to show me something he found in a book, that's all." Draco had smartly thought up that excuse the winter before, claiming if they always paired up, then they'd have a reason to meet.  
  
"Smarmy git," Ron muttered jealously. Harry hid a knowing grin. "Why was he all secretive about it?"  
  
"You know Malfoy, he likes to think himself important. For Heaven's sake, Ron, listen to me! Forget about Malfoy! While I was heading back, I overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking." Actually, she'd dashed off to Dumbledore's office with Draco's information, and found Snape there telling him the exact same things she's just heard. Making herself known, she asked to speak privately with Dumbledore, and explained how she'd found out. 'Someone' had told her, and Dumbledore seemed to respect her need for secrecy containing her source. "They were discussing you, Harry!" At this, Harry's head snapped up in attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Yes! And what I heard- Harry, Voldemort is going to make another attempt on your life."  
  
Ron was whiter than usual. "They're going to try again? But last year- last year they left him alone."  
  
"He must've been gathering his power, uniting everyone," Harry mused calmly.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "All I know is that he has a house-elf working here. The problem is, we don't know who!"  
  
"A house-elf? He's stooping that low, huh?" Under Hermione's incredulous stare, Harry faltered for a moment trying to read his friend. Abruptly, he lunged up from his chair, and began pacing in front of the fire in a sizzling rage. "What, so are you saying I shouldn't eat? Maybe I should even start drinking from a flask, like the ever-paranoid, but still great, mind you," he added nastily, "ominous Moody! Merlin, Hermione, Old Moldy Voldie is always 'making attempts on my life'. It's old news!" Harry snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Don't make fun of him like that," Ron pleaded.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled at the same time, appalled at how lightly he was taking the news. "How can you say such things! Everyone around you is doing everything in their power to protect you, some even risking their lives despite their true feelings for you, and all you can do is degrade every effort they make to protect you!" Her dark eyes lit with fury.  
  
"It's not my fault they chose to do so! Not everything is my fault! Seriously, Hermione! Do you expect me to be bending over backwards in humble gratitude for all they've done for poor, orphaned Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived', the 'Living Wonder', their only hope for the salvation of the Wizarding World? Let it come, I say!" he shouted, shaking with fury. He had wanted to say all these things for so long. "I mean, let's just spend one moment here in reality, Hermione! One moment, okay? My life- or the defeat of the most evil, despicable, pansy-assed wizard the world has ever come across? Which do you think they value more?"  
  
Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as the truthfulness of his words hit home. But she was only peeking through the window into Harry's world. Only beginning to understand. "The defeat," she whispered brokenly.  
  
"Damn straight!" He shot back, green eyes blazing and truly alive for the first time in months. "Fuck them! I'm just a goddamn pawn, someone they think they can use. I'm fucking disposable, Hermione! Do you know how that feels?" His eyes hardened. "You don't. People care about you. Truly care, don't they? You don't have to wonder if people are nice, are your friends, because they actually like the real you or just because of a bloody scar, a name, and a chance in the limelight!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron gasped, finally finding his voice. "Are you suggesting.I mean, do you think." he trailed off, shock making him once again speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before. You're in trouble, oh god, Harry! How long have you been feeling this way? Let me help you, I'll do anything to help you."  
  
"I don't need help, Hermione! This is not some disease, and I'm not fucking crazy! You can't read this away." His eyes suddenly lost their fire, and now all was once again dead inside Harry Potter. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, gaining control over his emotions once again. "I'm sorry, you two. I wasn't- I didn't mean for all that shit to come out at you like that. And I definitely wasn't implying that you guys are only my friends because of the name," he added truthfully, gaze shifting from Hermione to Ron, speaking from his heart. "Hell, you two are like family. Hermione didn't even like me the first two months I knew her, despite my legend or whatever. And Ron, you sat with me when you thought Fred and George were just pulling your leg." His eyes hardened again for a moment. "But I take nothing else back. And Herm, this is not something you can fix. It's how I feel."  
  
Ron smiled weakly, as did Hermione. She spoke first. "Harry, can I just say one thing about your, erm." She paused, not knowing what to call Harry's passionate outburst.  
  
"My rant?" he asked, smiling warmly.  
  
"Yeah," she grinned in relief. He nodded. "Don't keep it bottled up inside Harry, it's not healthy. At least once a month you can rant to me, or Ron, or anyone, but don't, don't keep it inside. It'll kill you."  
  
Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't say no. "Fine, deal. Now Herm, let's get back to what you were saying earlier- what's the plan of action?" he asked kindly, seeing her finally, and completely relax. "What do I do about the elfie?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" he asked, surprised by her answer. Hermione always had a plan.  
  
"Nothing. The house-elf is just supposed to watch you, learn your patterns. My suggestion, Harry, is to make your schedule erratic. I mean, besides your school schedule. Don't make yourself predictable, easy to take, and be wary." Thank god Draco'd had advice, although she'd been thinking along the same lines herself. It made it easier to have someone agree with the course of action as the best than to just hope it was, as was Ron's usual thought process.  
  
"Try not to go out alone," Ron added.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "Just don't be predictable and always have your wand ready."  
  
"Sure, Hermione. Of course."  
  
Little did the trio know that a pair of haunting gray eyes hid in a corner, watching the entire bout unfold. Invisible Draco Malfoy would leave Gryffindor Tower with more on his mind than before he came. All thoughts on Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Wondering what you're thinking~ wanna review? That might help my 'telepathic tendencies', you know.  
  
Not sure what I think of this fic. I like it, but do you?  
  
  
  
Hasta.  
  
::Riana:: 


	2. Chappie 2: Musings and Happenings

Disclaimer: Do not own anything you recognize- those belong to the ever- radical genius JKR! You dig? Don't sue.  
  
Summary: 6th year trials for Harry. Most have secrets and not all is as it seems. Eventual HP/DM. Slash galore. Don't get your panties in a twist, you have been warned. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
To Those Who Reviewed:  
  
ShadowWolf: Thankie loads! Encouragement is always appreciated!  
  
moriavis: lol. I thought so too. Lotsa people just throw Harry and Draco together and expect Mione and Ronnie to deal- Ron was clearly not an option, as Draco and he breath fire at each other every chance they get (notice, in chapter one, Draco chooses to insult Ron (). Thanks for reviewing. More to come, I promise.  
  
Shinigami: Mm-hmmm, exactly what I was thinking! Of course Siri and Ron and Hermione care, and so does Remus, in his own way, but if I were Harry, how could I know who liked me and who liked 'the Boy Who Lived'. Thanks for the input, it helped me write this chapter. Give me more!  
  
Avalon Princess: Thanks. I will. (  
  
  
  
A/N: Just in case you couldn't figure it!  
  
'...' is Draco's normal thoughts.  
  
... is subconscious know it all Draco.  
  
*...* is Harry's thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Musings and Happenings  
  
  
  
Invisibility sure does have its perks. Sure, no one knows you're there, but that's the beauty of it. Potions master that he was, Draco had no problems whipping up a quick Invisibility potion. In fact, he had a bunch stored away, in case he needed it. Wandering the school when no one could see you had its freedoms. The only problem is, sometimes you see things and hear things you didn't want to know.  
  
Making his way back from Gryffindor Tower, Draco continued to wonder what had compelled him to make the journey there in the first place. Had he wanted to see Potter sigh in resignation of the recurring knowledge of yet another plot? Or maybe he'd been waiting for the boy to burst into tears. Either way, that's not what he'd witnessed. 'I've finally gotten a reaction out of him,' he thought wryly. 'In a roundabout way, that is. It is, after all, my information.'  
  
But it wasn't your information that made him angry, a small voice countered.  
  
"Who asked you?" he sneered aloud, and then checked himself. After all, he was only arguing with himself and anyway he was invisible. Someone might see, er, hear.  
  
You've got bigger problems than that, Draco, the voice continued. Why do you want that reaction? Why do you want to know you caused it?  
  
'I'm a Malfoy. We are above Potters. And the way he acts, like I don't even register on the radar, it just!' Draco groaned silently to himself. 'Stop arguing, not only will you convince yourself you're insane, but you'll give yourself a headache. Who cares if you actually care about Potter?' Nodding to himself, Draco froze in his tracks when he realized what it was that he'd just thought. 'Care? About Potter? I must be crazy!'  
  
Whatever, Draco. the voice whispered to him.  
  
Reaching the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he growled out the password to the suit of armor standing guard in front of the wall. "Power to Purebloods."  
  
Saluting Draco, the suit of armor, fondly known as Sir Ben, short for Sir Benjamin of Pippington, moved aside as the stone wall slide silently open, revealing the common room. Draco was so incensed with himself, and preoccupied with his thoughts, that he hadn't realized he'd regained visibility. He soon found out, however, when Pansy Parkinson, a girl sporting bottle blonde hair and watery blue eyes, dull and unpretty as a whole, rushed over to him, crying, "Draco!" as she latched herself to his arm. Staring at her for a moment, blinking, it dawned on him that she could see him.  
  
"Parkinson," he replied coldly, nodding to her. Showing a wide grin revealing a few chipped teeth, she launched into whatever it was she was going on and on about. 'Probably planning our wedding,' he thought grimly, searching for his one and only trusted friend (A/N: besides Hermione, ya'll!). Spotting Blaise Zabini's head bent over what looked like homework, sitting across the common room, deep chocolate brown hair tousled instead of immaculate for once, and he called out, "Hey, Zabini! Moment of your time?" Blaise was the only Slytherin he asked anything of. All the other Slytherins were just expected to obey any and every crazy whim of the Slytherin Prince. And most all were willing.  
  
Blaise glanced up from his work and grinned when he saw his best friend. He raised an eyebrow at the tortured look on Draco's face, but his grin widened when he saw Pansy. "Ah! Malfoy. Just the person I was looking for! Perfect," he called back, gathering up his books and parchments. Making his way over to the blond boy, he said, "Pansy, darling, if you'll excuse us. Men's business." Smirking charmingly, he watched her melt like a snowball in July.  
  
"Sure Blaise," the girl giggled, and put on what she considered a sultry look. Fighting a wince, Blaise bowed to her, and then caught Draco's other arm and dragged him to the male prefects bedroom, Draco's current residence.  
  
"You owe me, Draco," Blaise said the moment the door was shut and barred.  
  
Draco grinned. "I could've done it myself, but I was too tired. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So what's up?" Blaise wondered.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. You seem more tense than usual. How'd your girl take the information?" Blaise, also against Death Eaters and Voldemort in general, knew about Hermione and Draco's friendship. He also knew Draco passed any information he thought important on to her. They referred to her as 'the girl' when they weren't sure of their privacy, so as not to endanger themselves or Hermione.  
  
Draco sighed, and muttered the spell to insure their silence. An added feature, Draco set up alarms that would go off if anyone tried to eavesdrop. You needed these things in Slytherin Dungeons. "Mione's okay. She's kind of used to it, you know? Man though, I was nervous about her telling those two dolts she calls friends and so I followed her up to Gryffindor Tower." Liar! You were concerned about Harry! 'That's Potter! And shut up!'  
  
"Oh, you did? So how's their pad? Is it better than ours?"  
  
"I wouldn't say better. Just warmer, more 'happy', I guess. More light." Draco waved his hand impatiently. "That's not what's important though. Potter, he was all sarcastic about it. Would've made a Slytherin proud. Then Mione got angry with him for taking it so lightly, and that boy exploded! Have you noticed how dead he's been since we got back to Hogwarts three weeks ago?"  
  
Blaise shook his head slightly. "I mean, he's been a little more subdued, and he won't fight you back. All sarcasm and coolness, no anger."  
  
"Exactly! His eyes look so dead all the time. Like he's soulless. But up there, they were blazing, hot and electric and so full of life, and-" Draco had been going on and on, imagining Harry's burning eyes in his mind, so passionate, so sexy- 'Whoa! Stop! Rewind! I, Draco Malfoy, did not just think Harry Potter's eyes are sexy! I didn't!' You did. 'No, I didn't!' Draco stopped at the look on Blaise's face. His best friend was smirking slightly in the irritating way that meant Blaise knew something about Draco that he himself didn't. "-and I have no idea why I'm telling you this," he finished lamely. Scrutinizing his friend, he frowned. "What's so funny? Come on, let's have a laugh," he urged, annoyed now.  
  
Blaise's face lit with understanding. "You don't get it," Blaise gasped while struggling to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Get what?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Damn, Draco, you are so far down in denial you could drown," Blaise crowed, letting loose his laughter.  
  
"What are you on about? What does this have to do with The Nile? That's a fucking river in Egypt!"  
  
At this outburst, Blaise laughed even harder, if possible. How was he supposed to know Draco was going to make a pun out of the whole thing? However, Draco was seriously confused and didn't follow, for indeed, he was so deep in thought about Harry's - 'Potters!' - er, Potter's eyes, he had actually thought Blaise was talking about said river. For Blaise, that made the whole situation even more hysterical.  
  
"Fine, just laugh it up! When you're ready to continue this discussion like a sane person, let me know." 'Speaking of sanity, where's yours?!' Draco demanded of himself and was about to leave in a huff when Blaise grabbed his arm, slightly out of breath from laughing, black eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco," Blaise said. "Come on, sit back down. I'm done, I promise."  
  
"What the hell was that all about? Explain, now!" Draco demanded, still short of patience.  
  
"Draco, Draco," Blaise sighed, shaking his head. "I'm surprised I didn't see it before."  
  
"See what?" Draco whined, exasperated.  
  
"Why, Draco, you fancy Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Harry jerked awake suddenly, disoriented and sleepy. Wondering what it was that had woken him up, he felt something nudging his hand. Grabbing his wand, he muttered, "Lumos," and a faint light shimmered from the tip of his wand, revealing a gigantic, bear-like black dog nuzzling his hand. Harry sucked in his breath, filled with worry and apprehension. "Snuffles!" he hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The dog strolled over to Harry's open trunk, and dug around in it, emerging with the ever-familiar shimmering silver of his father's invisibility cloak. Nodding, Harry huffed out a breath and slid stealthily out of bed, grabbing the cloak and draping it around him, careful to cover the dog as well. Slipping out of the common room, Harry followed as Snuffles led the way around the corridors, coming to stop in front of a painting of the four founders. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Harry whispered, barely audible, and the portrait swung open, revealing a small, but cozy room, complete with fluffy furniture and a fireplace. As the portrait swung firmly back into place, Harry yanked the cloak off and faced his godfather, displaying the fury he'd displayed earlier that evening. (A/N: not so dead anymore, eh?)  
  
Sirius appeared in a 'pop' next to him with his usual grin. "Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, reaching out to hug his godson. "How have you been?" He frowned when Harry pulled away.  
  
"Damn it! Siri, how could you do that? You shouldn't be here, you could get caught, you could get hurt, you could-"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius mumbled in a slightly ashamed voice.  
  
"You're all I got! I can't loose you as well, or, or-" Harry stopped speaking as he began to shake all over with pent up worry for his godfather.  
  
"I know, I know," Sirius soothed, reaching out again and this time Harry didn't retreat from the protective circle of Sirius' arms. "I won't do it again. I was just worried. Ron sent me an owl earlier-"  
  
"You came here because Ron sent an owl?" Harry looked murderous. "You can't risk yourself every time one of my friends owls you!"  
  
"Harry, I've been receiving owls from Ron and Hermione since school began. They're both worried about you, they say you're not the same anymore; they say it's like you died and left your body behind. And then Ron owled me about this afternoon and I- I missed you anyway and I wanted to see you and I was worried so I came."  
  
  
  
"It's none of their business! So what if I don't like living here all coddled and secreted away from Voldemort when I know I'm going to be sacrificed for the good of the Wizarding World anyway? So fucking what? Yeah, when I was younger, I was naive, I thought, 'it has to end somewhere,' but I never guessed that 'somewhere' was probably going to be me."  
  
"No Harry! I won't let them," Sirius growled fiercely. "You won't be sacrificed. We'll find another way, you and I."  
  
"You know what people say, Siri? Could you possibly? They say, 'Poor Cedric Diggory, Voldemort got to him. But, hey, we still have Harry Potter.' So how long do you think it will be until they say, 'Poor Harry Potter, Old Voldie got to him too, but at least Voldemort's gone completely now, we still have the Wizarding World'? Not long."  
  
"I won't allow it," Sirius growled again, looking ready to bite anyone who suggested the idea.  
  
Harry smiled wanly, his anger fading away. "I think I know that," he said softly, meaning it. There was a small silence, and then-  
  
"Um, Harry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ron, um, told me you don't know who actually like you for you, and who likes you for Harry Potter, 'Boy Who Lived'."  
  
Harry sighed wistfully. "Yeah. I don't mean to say such mean things, but it's...I sometimes wish I was normal."  
  
"I know. It's okay to wish that, Harry. We all wish to be different sometimes."  
  
"No. I like myself. I just don't want to be famous."  
  
"Sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"You do know, don't you, that I love you and I would die inside if you thought otherwise- you know, like maybe that I just stick around because I think I owe Prongs, and Lily, or maybe you think I stick around because I feel guilty because it's my fault your parents died, but I really do love you and I would hate it if you hated me and-"  
  
"Siri! Of course I don't think that! And I don't hate you, either! Where did this come from?" Harry wondered, raising a concerned eyebrow.  
  
"Well, when Ron said you were doubting who liked you for you and stuff, I began to wonder what you thought of me...?"  
  
"I think the world of you Sirius Black!" Harry scolded in mock anger and then smiled that Potter lopsided smile that would melt anyone's heart. "Don't you forget it."  
  
"You do?" Sirius asked softly, looking hopeful.  
  
"Of course, you silly mutt!"  
  
Sirius grinned in response. Then, his grin got even wider as he remembered something. "Harry. Guess what? Dumbledore's, erm, done with me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He thinks it's too dangerous for me to continue to transfer messages for him all over. He- he wants me to be at Hogwarts, with you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked breathlessly, hoping against hope that Sirius had agreed.  
  
"Really," Sirius confirmed with a smile.  
  
"But- but you can't!"  
  
Sirius' face fell. "I told him, of course, if you didn't want me here, I could stay with Remus."  
  
"Siri, are you insane? Of course I want you here with me. But, dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts, are they?"  
  
"They are if the Headmaster says they are. I'm your 'familiar', making me special. You'll pick me up tomorrow."  
  
"This tomorrow?" Harry repeated dazedly, too happy for words.  
  
"Of course 'this' tomorrow. You know, a Hogsmeade weekend? Don't tell me you forgot!" Harry, meanwhile, wasn't listening. He was happier at that moment than he'd been for almost a year and a half.  
  
"Sure, Hogsmeade, great," he replied. Watching his godson, who had a goofy smile plastered on his face, and his large, enigmatic green eyes lit with genuine pleasure, Sirius was overjoyed. And he didn't regret his visit one little bit.  
  
"Harry, what time is it?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"It's almost 3:30," Harry said. "Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore's expecting me in his office. Got to Floo back to Remus', you know. He'll be worrying himself silly. So, one o' clock tomorrow, in front of the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Of course, Sirius. See you tomorrow," Harry added, hugging his godfather tightly.  
  
"I'll be there," Sirius replied, giving Harry a wink before he popped back into 'Snuffles formation', as Hermione called it.  
  
Harry pulled on the invisibility cloak and watched as Sirius exited the secret room, disappearing down the darkened corridor. Harry followed a few moments after, so happy he was practically floating. *Wait a second!* Harry glanced down at his bare feet, which were hovering about 20 centimeters off the ground. *I am floating!* Harry thought in panic. Almost instantly, he fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
Author's Note:  
  
That's it for chappie 2. I really like this fic! It's better than anything else I've written before because so far I haven't planned ahead! It's great! I have no idea what I'm going to write before I write it. Reviews and Flames both happily accepted. As long as you give me feed back, I'm happy. *grins ecstatically*  
  
Also, I'm kinda looking for a beta reader. I think. I just wanna try one out, see if I like having one. Any volunteers? *glances around hopefully*  
  
  
  
Hasta for now.  
  
::Riana:: 


	3. Chappie 3: Happy Harry and Draco Seeks ...

Disclaimer: Do not own anything you recognize- those belong to the ever- radical genius JKR! You dig? Don't sue.  
  
Summary: 6th year trials for Harry. Most have secrets and not all is as it seems. Eventual HP/DM. Slash galore. Don't get your panties in a twist, you have been warned. Happy reading!  
  
Just In Case: ~...~ is Harry dearests alter ego.  
  
  
  
To Those Who Reviewed:  
  
Shinigami: Hey, thanks! I just might use that later! Yeah, I can't wait to come up with some antics for Sirius as Harry's familiar...  
  
espy-chan: I'll try!  
  
Avalon Princess: I know, I just think Draco in denial is the cutest thing ever! He's deep in it trust me. And, as another reader pointed out, I needed to 'clear the air', so to speak, between Sirius and Harry. Besides, Harry needed to be a little happier. How can he fall in love if he's depressed and refuses to show any anger *cough, cough, passion*, towards my dear Dray?  
  
JadeDragon: I will try to inform the readers more on these topics, I just gotta find ways to weave it all together, you know? Thanks for the review, now I know some of what's missing!  
  
TwistedSlytherin: Yeah, not many people focus on Blaise a bunch, but I think Draco needed a real friend, and Blaise was perfect for said character. Let me know if I accidentally start to leave him out! I don't want to!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! And now, the third chapter!  
  
*drumroll please!*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Happy Harry and Draco Seeks Help  
  
  
  
Shakily, Harry sat up. *What the hell?* he mused to himself. *What just happened?* Shaking his head, Harry got to his feet. Something had happened, he was sure, but he didn't know what or why. One second, he'd been floating effortlessly in the air, and then he was on the hard, cold, stone corridor floor. The sound of padding feet and a soft 'mew' broke into his train of thought as he watched Mrs. Norris appear around the corner. Deciding it would be safer to ponder his wandless magic experience, which he was sure was what it was, in the safety of Gryffindor common room, he slowly and silently slunk away from the cat, not at all in the mood to get a detention from Filch. Plus, he thought better when Hermione was around, she always managed to make things clear. He'd talk to her about it in the morning, ask if she'd read about any wizards who, on emotional highs, were able to complete wandless magic. He'd always been able to do it when he was angry, when he lost control, but that was different. He wasn't losing control. He was merely expressing what he'd been feeling so exuberantly that he'd managed to levitate. Nothing weird about that right? *Right.* Reaching the Fat Lady, he mumbled the password and slipped into the Tower, confused and tired and as he remembered Sirius, very, very happy.  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Draco tossed and turned all night, never quite getting to sleep. Blaise's earlier suggestion was madness, of course, pure fantasy, and Draco had told him so before stomping his way out of the room, rampaging blankly around the school. He looked so murderous, so livid, that everyone made way for the enraged Slytherin as he wandered aimlessly, trying to blow off steam. Where had he ended up? In the end, it was the library. Trying hard not to tick off Madam Pince, their very grouchy librarian, Draco fled to the most vacant corner available and promptly plopped down at a table to begin to analyze his problems. He'd thought and he'd reasoned, and an hour and a half later, as he slowly made his way back to Slytherin dorms, he was sure there was no possible way that he, of all people, liked Potter in any way. It just simply couldn't be. But then again, why couldn't he get to sleep?  
  
By five thirty in the morning, Draco had given up on sleep altogether, and was trying to concentrate on writing his Defense Against the Dark Arts paper. 'Trying' being the key word. After an aimless half hour of doodling, he decided to get ready for his day. The shower helped, but not much. At least he felt slightly refreshed. As he made his way out of the bathroom with his hunter green towel wrapped snuggly on his slender waist, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. A little tired looking, yes, and a bit paler than usual, but he didn't look half bad. Most of the people he knew would never look this good after the night he'd had. Although, most people he knew never looked this good anyway. Except Harry, of course.  
  
Draco snorted, tired of dealing with this voice in his head that wouldn't leave. Throughout the night it had bugged him, calling Potter 'Harry' and spouting nonsense about what Draco really felt. It was starting to get on his nerves. 'Give me a break!' Draco moaned, beating his head against the wall in despair. Suddenly he had an idea. There was only one thing to do; he had to go see Hermione, so that once and for all, he'd shut that voice up.  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Blaise Zabini never tried to cause problems in general. As his only friend, Draco was definitely someone he could count on to pout for a while, and then forgive him. That was just how their friendship worked. Not unlike siblings, the two would argue, and 'not speak' for about a day or so, and then everything was fine again, no questions asked.  
  
Draco was giving him the silent treatment as well as momentary cold glares, and he hoped it wasn't going to last long. Sure, he'd said that Draco fancied Harry Potter, and normally that would have been very offensive to his friend. Draco, fancy his nemesis? Horrible, to be sure, but it was the truth. Personally, Blaise didn't mind Harry. In fact, he thought that in the right setting, they would have gotten along famously. However, times being as dark as they were, such things were not possible. So, Blaise did what he could for Harry in the shadows, helping Draco spy and keep the light side informed of sinister plots, anonymously of course. After all, Harry had never said an unkind word to him before, even nodded politely in his direction a few times while passing in the halls, so Blaise didn't understand at all what Draco's problem was. So what if they were enemies? They made it that way. And they could change it too.  
  
Blaise laughed softly to himself. Despite what they both thought, the two boys were alike in so many ways. And they were also different, in as many ways as they were alike. Most thought that is what caused problems. Blaise, however, thought it made life interesting.  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Draco searched the Great Hall eagerly, awaiting Hermione's arrival. He knew she always came early on Saturdays, at eight in the morning, and Ron and Harry barley made it before ten thirty, even on Hogsmeade weekend. Tapping his foot impatiently, one of the only people in the Great Hall, he checked his watch again. 'Where is she?'  
  
The great oak doors slid open and in stepped Hermione. Draco managed to catch her eye and she cocked her head to the side, studying him. Finally she nodded, and grabbing a piece of toast, stepped back out. Draco soon followed.  
  
"What is it?" she mumbled softly from their corner of the library, ironically the same place Draco had been the evening before.  
  
"I've got a problem, of sorts. You see, Blaise put this idea in my head, this absurd, nonsensical, even unscientific idea and as stupid and as unrealistic as I know it is, I can't seem to forget it! For Merlin's sake, why does he do this to me? And of course, I told him point blank he was insane, and I got no sleep last night because- because...Oh, I don't know why, it just seemed to be lodged in the back of my head. Tell him he's crazy, Mione, tell him it's stupid! I won't speak to him until he apologizes for even suggesting such a thing!"  
  
Hermione was at first slightly amused by this narrative, but quickly grew concerned about Draco as he became more and more desperate at proving his point. "Draco, honey, what's the deal? What did Blaise say?"  
  
"Well, I've known for awhile that I, er, butter my toast on the other side, so to speak, right?"  
  
Hermione's eyebrows practically flew to her hairline. "Butter your toast on the other side?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, you know, bat for the other team, drive on the wrong side of the road..."  
  
"Um, Draco, just say it."  
  
"I'm gay!"  
  
Hermione barely held in her giggles. "Oh! That's what you meant. Well, you've already told me that!"  
  
"I know!" Draco cried, exasperated. Madam Pince shot him a warning look and he lowered his voice. "Okay, so I've known since third year that I prefer guys to girls, curves to muscles, etc, etc."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, Blaise just says this thing that is so, ergh! Just, it's not me, okay, it's stupid, it's unimportant. Fuck, I don't know why I'm even telling you this!"  
  
"Draco. Calm down, breath." Slowly, Draco sucked in a breath, held it, and then released it. He did this for a few minutes, succeeding in relaxing. Relieved, Hermione continued, gently prodding him. "Now, tell me. What did Blaise say?"  
  
Draco's face became very grave, and he pronounced solemnly, "Blaise believes that I fancy Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione blinked. This was the horrible news she'd been expecting? Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Hermione began to laugh. Sputtering, she told him, "That is utterly ridiculous! What complete nonsense! That's not right at all!"  
  
Draco, relieved by her reaction, smiled weakly. "See that's what I told him. Go set him straight," he begged. "Look, there he is now, in the Herbology section!"  
  
Hermione, still giggling, made her way discreetly over to Blaise, followed closely by Draco himself. "Blaise, dear." Hermione murmured. "A word?"  
  
Looking up warily (just in case it was Pansy), Blaise broke into a grin when he saw Hermione. "Hey, Mione, haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"I know," she sighed, sounding a little put out. "I miss hanging with you guys. We really should do something in Hogsmeade tonight. I'll tell Harry and Ron I have a tutoring session."  
  
"Great idea! Oh, speaking of Harry, um, has Draco told you he's not speaking to me?" Blaise asked cautiously. Hermione nodded soberly. "Did he mention why?"  
  
She nodded again. "And I'm here to set you straight, Blaise Zabini!" Draco stood poised behind her, arms crossed casually across his chest, smirk in place.  
  
"Oh are you, Mione?" Blaise asked coolly.  
  
"Yes. The truth of the matter is that Draco doesn't fancy Harry! How could you say that? What an untruth! Draco doesn't fancy Harry at all, Blaise, he's completely and irrevocably in love with him."  
  
The smirk on Draco's face fell, soon followed by his open jaw, banging against the floor. (A/N: not literally ya'll!)  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Harry'd woken up pretty early, considering his late night excursion and the fact that today was a Saturday. Glancing at the clock, which read eight thirty, he remembered today was the day he was picking up Sirius. Wide-awake now and bubbling with energy, he jumped out of bed, grabbing a towel as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later found Harry dressed (in his own clothes, thanks to Sirius himself) and ready to go, despite his damp, wildly untamed hair. Rushing out of the room, he headed towards the library, deciding to read up on familiars, just in case anyone suspected he wasn't telling the truth about Sirius. It wouldn't do for him to get caught.  
  
Entering the Library, Harry hurried over to the section on familiars and squinting, picked out the one he was looking for. Heading to the checkout, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice screech, "I'M WHAT?!"  
  
Ducking into the aisle, he saw Blaise Zabini, a fellow sixth year, standing with Hermione, both who looked like they were about to have an apoplexy due to laughter. The person who'd shouted, however, was scowling adorably with his arms crossed across his chest, the aftermath of shock written all over his features. Harry would recognize that platinum blond head of hair practically anywhere.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly. Said girl whirled sharply, as did Draco, both wearing looks of utter panic on their faces. Harry, fighting the insane urge to grin, despite all the urgent thoughts running through his head, decided to ask the dumbest question he could think of spur of the moment. "What are you doing in the Herbology section? I thought you only worked with Malfoy in Arithmancy..." Harry sent a roguish wink in her direction.  
  
"Harry! Erm, what are you doing in the Library? And so early?"  
  
"What do you normally do in libraries, Hermione?" he asked cheekily, throwing her a suggestive look. He'd become a little suspicious when Draco had stopped insulting Hermione, never calling her 'Mudblood' or any other such nonsense. The past year had left him to talk nastily about Ron, and sometimes Harry, but never Hermione. His suspicions seemed to be confirmed at this moment as a slow flush crept up Draco's neck, and Hermione looked at him nervously.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean?" she stuttered, eyes wide.  
  
"I'm here for a book, of course," Harry said, waving a hand airily. "What did you think I meant? What else is a library good for?" ~Besides snogging and romantic trysts with sexy Slytherins?~  
  
*Erm, that is, sneaky Slytherins.*  
  
"Erm, uh-" eloquently put by Draco, one person Harry thought he would never see speechless. Harry studied him closely, and the looks of horror still careening across his face. Turning to take in the shaking Blaise, mad with repressed hysterics, Harry raised a single eyebrow, eyes turning to bore back into the sexy Slytherin in front of him. *Sneaky!* he reminded himself sheepishly. After a moment, he gave in. ~All right, sneaky and sexy, but definitely sinister.~ Scrutinizing the blond carefully, he cocked his head to one side, surprised at the almost unsure look on Draco's face, quickly covered by a sneer. *Maybe not overly sinister,* he repaired mentally.  
  
"Potter? Stooping so low as to eavesdrop where you're not wanted? Really, I thought you had the Weasel for that."  
  
"Morning to you too, Malfoy. Lovely day, isn't it?" At this statement, Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head and she goggled at Harry like he was an alien from Mars. "And no one had to eavesdrop, I'm sure the whole bloody school heard your, shall we say, 'distressed outburst'?"  
  
Malfoy was about to jab back with another witty remark, when Hermione spoke up. "Harry? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
She took in his flushed face and the happy glint in his eyes, and stepped closer to him. "You're not running a fever, or feeling, I don't know...delirious?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I know what she means, Potter. You look sort of feverish, slightly demented, you know? Want me to call St. Mungo's for you?" he added, shooting a meaningful look towards Blaise, who was still laughing, a look Harry wished he could read.  
  
"I'm fine! Really. Thanks for the concern though, Malfoy. Truly. Oh, and guess what Herm! My late night appointment proved to be a worthwhile investment, besides the loss of sleep. I'm picking up my familiar today!" Harry's smile widened. Despite the fact that he'd just discovered his best friend had a fling going with Malfoy, Harry was practically glowing. He'd elaborated somewhat, about his spur of the moment meeting with Sirius, just to make Malfoy curious. Give him something to think about. ~Attaboy Potter! Way to jump into the ring!~  
  
*Not like that! It's Malfoy, for Melin's sake, get a grip!*  
  
~Can't help it! He's forbidden fruit, and therefore irresistible.~  
  
*True enough.*  
  
"But Harry, you don't have a familiar," Hermione responded, even more worried than before.  
  
Harry shot her a dark look, trying to stress his meaning to her. "Herm, how could you forget about Snuffles?" he demanded, stressing 'Snuffles'. "Dumbledore agreed that it was simply inappropriate for my familiar to stay at the Dursley's, of all the hellish places, just because he was a dog and not a cat, rat, etc."  
  
"Snuffles? Your familiar? But-" she asked in confusion. Harry shot her another look, one she read loud and clear. "Oh, right! Snuffles!" She giggled nervously as Blaise, who had regained control, and Draco stared from her to Harry.  
  
"Jeez, Hermione, just because I know what you've been up to doesn't mean I want to see the effects of said events."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, who knew you'd go completely, well, unsmart, after a good session." At Hermione's startled look, and Draco's usual smirk, ~Sexy smirk!~ he decided it was time for him to check out his book. "Happy snogging, lovebirds!" And with that, he strutted up towards Madam Pomfrey, leaving all three sixth years goldfishing.  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
And that's the end of chapter 3! Wow, that came out different than I thought it would. Let me know if you think Harry is too- oh, I don't know, I guess too indifferent about a possibility of Herm/Draco. Not that that's gonna happen in this fic. It's just what naïve, innocent Harry perceives. Oh yeah, and reviews are appreciated...yada, yada, you know the drill!  
  
  
  
Hasta for now.  
  
  
  
::Riana:: 


	4. Chappie 4: More Confusion and Madness E...

Disclaimer: Do not own anything you recognize- those belong to the ever- radical genius JKR! You dig? Don't sue.  
  
Summary: 6th year trials for Harry. Most have secrets and not all is as it seems. Eventual HP/DM. Slash galore. Don't get your panties in a twist, you have been warned. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
To Those Who Reviewed:  
  
Lady Malfoy II: Dearest Lady, I much appreciate both the email and all your reviews thus far. *giggles insanely* Don't worry, I do not belong in St. Mungo's, but it is 1:20 and I am on a little sugar high! Sorry about the delay on the chapter, it wasn't my fault! Please, please, don't set the little, green Martian bunnies on me! I'll work harder, honest! Please email for more information about Beta. I have both good news and bad news. Cheers!  
  
Val Mora: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter, for we have even more Harry naiveties, and Malfoy does more goldfishing. Goodness all around, don't you agree?  
  
Shinigami: My ever faithful reviewer! Hope you like this chapter. Rumors at Hogwarts are certainly dangerous, luckily Hermione has Rita under her thumb. 3rd degree? Sounds good to me! Oh, it'll be fun! *cackles evilly*  
  
Avalon Princess: Lol, yeah, Harry depressed is so...I dunno, depressing, for lack of a better word. I like him happy, personally.  
  
Moonchild Lost: Thanks for the emails, they've really helped a lot. Much thanks.  
  
Aurora: Thanks! I try.  
  
HerDarkMaterials: I'm not sure. I'm leaning towards Ron, but Blaise is also an option. I haven't decided. Moldy Voldie until we meet again!  
  
Thanks again to all who reviewed.  
  
  
  
Just in case it all gets confusing, which I'm sure it will:  
  
'...' is Draco's normal thoughts.  
  
... is subconscious know it all Draco.  
  
*...* is Harry's normal thoughts. (** can also be used to stress a word during speech)  
  
~...~ is Harry dearest's alter ego, or blunt inner Harry.  
  
/.../ is Hermione thinking.  
  
(This is getting difficult, huh?)  
  
  
  
And now, the long awaited:  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: More Confusion and Madness Ensues  
  
  
  
As Harry made towards the front with his book, Draco turned to stare at Hermione. "Did what I think happened really happen?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"I never knew you went for the 'brave but stupid', Draco," Blaise chipped in helpfully, grin back in place.  
  
"He's not stupid, just incredibly... oblivious," Hermione decided, gazing helplessly after her friend.  
  
"Well at least he didn't overhear you two morons with your stupid theories," Draco pouted, giving Hermione a betrayed look.  
  
"What? It's based on pure fact." Tossing her hair, she continued. "Anyway, that's not your real problem, Draco. Your problem is that when you do come to your senses, he'll believe you're unavailable."  
  
"When? You mean if," Blaise sniggered.  
  
"Blaise! Not helping," she reprimanded, focusing on Draco as he stood stock still, shock and anger covering his features.  
  
"I am not bloody in love with Harry fucking Potter and that's final!"  
  
"I know Harry, Blaise," Hermione continued, not hearing a word. "And he'd never even look in the direction of one of my exs, especially not in a romantic way. He'd think it'd be, like, betrayal or something. I'll go with Harry to pick up his new dog, and I'll straighten this out for you Draco."  
  
"For me?" Draco squeaked, eyes bulging with repressed anger.  
  
"You can thank me later. Meet you later tonight outside the pub for drinks?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Blaise said, while Draco grumbled in the background, very unhappy with his friends.  
  
"Talk some sense into him while I'm gone," Hermione whispered to Blaise as she sauntered past him. Then, louder, "Bye Draco, later Blaise."  
  
Blaise watched as she disappeared around the corner, sighing heavily. He turned to talk to Draco, only to find the boy had slunk off. "Oh, bugger," Blaise moaned, not at all happy about having to hunt down Draco. "It's not like he'll listen, anyway."  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called to the figure heading down to the Great Hall. "Harry, wait up!"  
  
Harry turned slowly and grinned when he saw his friend. "Why, hello, Hermione, what are you doing here? Were you finished, oh, what's the word? Working up- er, on- I mean, with," he amended hastily at her horrified face. "Malfoy? Oh, dear, I suppose I'll have to call him Draco now? It'll take some getting used to, but it can be done!" he promised confidently.  
  
"Harry, why aren't you upset?" she asked, curious why he was being so candid when he believed she was dating and snogging his rival. /Not to mention that he should be jealous if all the heated arguments they have together are really a part of sexual tension, as is my theory./  
  
"Angry? Hermione, if you're happy with him, then that's good enough for me. Ron, on the other hand, will definitely be furious, I can promise you that. He'll kill Malfoy with his bare hands, as soon as he finds out. Funny, I always thought you two'd end up together. All signs pointed to yes, but maybe I was mistaken about your affections. Poor Ron, that sot was smitten with you, but- but I'm guessing you didn't know that and maybe I should shut up now," he gulped hastily at the flush coming across Hermione's face.  
  
"He- he fancies me?" she demanded.  
  
Harry realized he'd definitely said too much. "What? Who?" he asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Hermione grabbed his shoulders and shook him so hard he nearly got whiplash. "Ron! Ron! Ronald J. Weasley, you great prat!"  
  
"Hermione! I had no idea snoggage had this effect on you. First you act as though you'd lost all your brain cells and then you get physical with every guy you see," Harry teased, trying to draw away her attention from his slip up. Ron was going to kill him!  
  
"Snoggage?!" she hissed. "Harry, despite what you use the library for, I do not frequent it in order to mack!"  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Harry crowed, grinning wildly. "Hermie said 'mack'. Damn, I had no idea that word was in your vocabulary."  
  
"Oh, go fuck a duck, Harry James!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Find me one and I'll consider the notion. I am 'Try', you know."  
  
" 'Tri'!" the girl shrieked at this new revelation. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, my sexuality," he stated calmly, as though commenting on the weather, as he sat down at the near empty Gryffindor table. Hermione plopped down next to him as she listened closely. "Trust me, Hermione, when you're Try, you don't judge other peoples love affairs. You willingly accept them as a part of that person."  
  
Hermione nearly fainted. "Sexuality? Harry, what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you're not a hetero?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I've done it! I've finally done it," Harry proclaimed in awe.  
  
"Done what?" Hermione demanded, desperately and frustratingly confused by the whole conversation.  
  
"I've stumped Hermione the All-Knowing! I've impaled Hermione the walking dictionary! I've gone where no man has gone before, although many have tried," Harry added the last bit thoughtfully, already making a list of people he could gloat his triumph to. Harry never bragged about anything, but this was stupid enough, and normal enough, for him to feel comfortable doing so. I mean, really, how many 16-year-old wizards strut around saying, 'Oh! Guess what? I am such a bad ass, I've whipped an evil, demented, dictator seeking power five times already and he's at least three times my age!' Come on, what kind of a normal kid would he get to be then? But stumping Hermione? Priceless bragging material he wasn't afraid to use.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry! I get it, I do, hurrah for you and all that bully. Now, tell me what you mean, exactly?" she half asked, half whined.  
  
"Well, Herm, to tell you the truth, Try means I'm- how do I put this delicately? I'm willing to 'try' anything once, if you follow my meaning."  
  
"You mean, anyone?"  
  
"Anyone, anything. Whatever. I don't discriminate."  
  
"Whoa, Harry. How come I never knew this about you?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
/This certainly makes him more open to any advances from Draco,/ she thought, still slightly in shock. Shaking her head, she beamed at Harry, who at first had been very confident but now seemed a little nervous about her reaction. Not ashamed, just nervous. "Well, Harry, you'll get nothing but support from me. Why share this now?"  
  
"It just seemed like a good time, with you all embarrassed and ashamed of your feelings for Malfoy, I just wanted to let you know I wasn't going to bail on you or anything because of it."  
  
"Ashamed? Oh, no! Harry, in the library, you misunderstood, we were just-"  
  
"You don't have to hide this from me. It's okay, honestly."  
  
"But you don't-"  
  
"I am a little worried, though, about Malfoy's intentions. Oops, sorry, I mean, Draco's intentions. Are you in love with him? Is he just using you because he thinks he can? Is this some elaborate plot? Is he just messing with your mind? No offense Hermione, I'm not saying you're unattractive or not worth him or anything. That's just it, you are. You're more than worth him. I just don't trust Mal-Draco. If he is, if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him. I'll break every bone in his body. You know what, I think I'm going to go have a talk with this young man, see if I can get a feel for his intentions," he stated, standing from his seat next to her, gaze landing immediately on the blond sitting a couple tables away.  
  
Hermione grabbed frantically at his arm, trying to make him sit back down. "No! Harry, you can't! Please, don't."  
  
"Don't worry, Herm," he reassured, tugging his arm gently but firmly from her grasp, "I promise not to make an ass of him, or of myself on your behalf." Without another word, he strode confidently across the hall, while Hermione put her head in her hands. She was suddenly plagued with the many images of just how wrong this little 'interrogation' could go and sprang up to follow Harry, who was already nearing the silver-eyed Slytherin's side.  
  
"Draco." He stated calmly, nodding briskly to his shocked foe.  
  
"Um, Harry. Since when are we on first name basis?" A panicked look flitted across his features momentarily. "And if Hermione's shared any dimwitted theories with you, they're not true!"  
  
"I wasn't aware that any theory Hermione had thought up could ever be classified as dimwitted," Harry scowled, raising an eyebrow and crossing his strong, muscled arms across his chest, making him look all the more menacing. And outrageously sexy. 'Would you stop?!' "I was under the impression that as a true, trustworthy suitor, you're supposed to support your girlfriend and stand by her, not devalue her intrinsic worth."  
  
Draco goldfished. "Girl- girlfriend?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes, yes, Hermione can't hide anything from me, try as she might to deny it. I am here, however, to gage your intentions and loyalties for one of my very best friends, who is also practically family. I would consider it amiss if anyone played with her heart carelessly and foolishly broke it. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Malfoy? Are your intentions honorable?"  
  
By now, Draco's shocked face had been replaced by a look much akin to one a person gets while experiencing extreme seasickness. "My intentions?" he asked weakly, thinking that this whole episode had to be some horrible nightmare.  
  
"Your intentions," Harry repeated firmly, trying hard to not lose his temper. Malfoy's mock confusion was starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Stop it, don't, you've got it all wrong!" she exclaimed, grabbing both boys by the back of their robes. Dragging them out of the Great Hall, she continued to tug them along until she reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. After glancing around quickly, she ducked into said girl's room, much to Draco's horrified disbelief.  
  
As she released them, Draco eyes widened in a panicked fashion as he tried to look anywhere but at the stalls. However, his luck ran out as Hermione followed Harry over to the last, and largest stall in the back. "Why am I in a girl's toilet?" he hissed, darting embarrassed glances around, hoping it was empty. It wasn't.  
  
"Harry! Harry, where have you been?" a feminine voice scolded. Draco's first reaction was to bristle in jealously, until he saw exactly who it was that was speaking.  
  
"Sorry I haven't been to see you this week, Myrtle, but I've been a bit preoccupied lately. I just couldn't get away." Draco gaped.  
  
"That's okay," the girl said gloomily.  
  
Harry frowned at the down voice. "I thought we'd been through this, Myr. I thought you were getting over your depression and low self-esteem."  
  
"Oh, I am! Today's just been a bad day. For the first time in my life, I actually got caught in the prefects bathroom while I was watching that cute Ravenclaw, Terry, shower."  
  
"Oh, did you now?" Hermione queried jokingly, long over her original appalled response. "Get any pictures?"  
  
  
  
The ghost grinned wickedly. "Nope, sorry. Maybe next time, huh?"  
  
"Herm! You're such a bad influence," Harry said mockingly, eyes glowing with mischief.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know it, Pronglet. I am such a bad ass, let me tell you," she said sarcastically, grinning at the indignant look on his face at the nickname. "Oh, come on, you know he is rather yummy."  
  
"Herm!" Harry gasped, motioning to Draco. "Your boyfriend is right here, you know! You could be a bit more discreet!" Suddenly recalling his presence, Hermione glanced over at Draco and nearly doubled over with laughter at what she found there, while Harry frowned sternly at her. The look on Draco's face was priceless, and with good reason after all the things that he'd just witnessed- Harry, however, hadn't spotted it and began to lecture Hermione some more. "Oh, for Pads and Moony's sake! Herm, pull yourself together, girl. Maybe I should be inquiring after your intentions, the way you're carrying on in front of the poor bloke," Harry scolded, sending a concerned look towards Draco, who had regained his normal unruffled expression quickly.  
  
Draco recognized the worry in the emerald green gaze, a look he'd never imagined would be aimed at him, and he felt a warm sensation erupt in his stomach like fireworks, making him feel all warm and fuzzy and lighthearted inside. A nice feeling. A feeling that made him frown darkly. Malfoys were not warm and fuzzy! They just weren't. Malfoys also didn't find Potters remotely attractive either, though, so it would seem Draco was breaking the mold. "Potter, I do believe you have misinterpreted the relationship between Mione and myself."  
  
"Misinterpreted?" Harry looked horrified. "You mean, your relationship is based purely on sexual manifestation?"  
  
"What?" Draco yelped.  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, smiled. "Harry, since when have you swallowed a dictionary? I've never been prouder. Anyway, Harry, what Draco is trying to say, and what I've been saying all along, is that we're just friends."  
  
"Oh. Oh!" he exclaimed, suddenly understanding. Feeling a blush heat up his face, he mumbled slightly. "You two just let me go on and on like a prat, didn't you?"  
  
"I tried to tell you," she began, put out, but he just smiled slightly and waved her off.  
  
"I know, I know. I guess I didn't really let you get a word in edgewise, eh?" Suddenly, he had an idea. "You know what?" he asked her, grin widening, "You should tell Ron this way. He'll be so relieved you're not dating that he won't care you're friends."  
  
Hermione began to giggle madly while Draco scrutinized Harry cautiously. "You're not angry? That we're friends and all?" he wondered.  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"You hate me," he stated flatly.  
  
"I never hated you. Ron, now, no argument there. But me? To me, you were someone who was always there, a comfortable constant, someone who made things interesting. And I'd trust my life to you as much as I would to Ron or Herm."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, blinking disbelievingly. "Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm *your* archenemy, *your* nemesis, and no one else's. Did you honestly think I'd believe you'd share me with someone else, you spoiled brat?" he teased, grinning lopsidedly at Draco like he was a close, coveted friend who he shared countless secrets with. The way Draco used to dream he would.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco could only stare at Harry wide eyed and flabbergasted. 'Had I really thought I'd share?' he wondered to himself. No! Mine. came the other voice, the spokesperson for his innermost thoughts and feelings. Harry's eyes locked intensely with his own, daring him to look away. "You're Herrmione's spy, aren't you?" Draco's growing distress only proved Harry's guess. "Makes sense," he continued, while Hermione looked on with mixed shock and satisfaction.  
  
-Come on, had I really believed I'd pulled the wool over his eyes with all the information I've been getting? Of course not! Oh, look at them! Progress!-  
  
Harry continued speaking, eyes still trained on Draco's. "I mean, who else would be sly enough, daring enough, *rebellious* enough to do it? You don't want to lose me to Voldemort, because you want to beat me yourself. Not him. You. I'm yours. Your sworn rival. You want to be the one to shatter the 'Great' Harry Potter. And you know why? Because I make *your* life as interesting as you make *mine*."  
  
"Hermione?" a voice called, shattering the heated sexual tension that was hanging heavily in the air. -It is so obvious they love each other- Hermione thought with a smirk. "Harry?" It asked again. They both looked up, and their eyes locked together. Ron. Definitely Ron. "What are you guys doing in here?" he asked, sounding completely confused. He stopped dead when he spotted Draco Malfoy. "And why-" he grit out, "-is he here?"  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to post this chappie! I've been cooped up, denied of all computer privileges. *Shudders* Awful, I know. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I promise it will be...someday. Hard to tell, as school starts Tuesday, but I will not abandon this fic!  
  
Sorry about the lack of Blaise in this one, for all you Zabini fans. He'll be in the next one, promise.  
  
Again, thanks to all who choose to review! Let me know what you think of the chapter.  
  
::Ri:: 


	5. Chappie 5: Telling Ron

Disclaimer: Do not own anything you recognize- those belong to the ever- radical genius JKR! You dig? Don't sue.  
  
Summary: 6th year trials for Harry. Most have secrets and not all is as it seems. Eventual HP/DM. Slash galore. Don't get your panties in a twist, you have been warned. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
To Those Who Reviewed: I am sorry, but due to my lack of extra time I am not personalizing any of the reviews this chapter, but please note that I appreciate all that I received! It helps! It truly does.  
  
  
  
Just in case it all gets confusing, which I'm sure it will:  
  
'...' is Draco's normal thoughts.  
  
... is subconscious know it all Draco.  
  
*...* is Harry's normal thoughts. (** can also be used to stress a word during speech)  
  
~...~ is Harry dearest's alter ego, or blunt inner Harry.  
  
/.../ is Hermione thinking.  
  
(This is getting difficult, huh?)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Telling Ron  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ron, hello. Where have you been?" Hermione asked sweetly, trying to smooth over the awkwardness in the room.  
  
"Well, since Harry left me to sleep in, I went to breakfast all by myself to find my two best friends. Discovering they weren't there, I ate quickly and went in search for them. Since we use this place a lot, I just figured-" Ron shrugged off the rest of his explanation, too busy glaring daggers at Draco to finish.  
  
"You mean you three meet here often?" Draco echoed in horror.  
  
"Yeah, kind of serves as a base of operations." Harry's gaze narrowed at Draco, before looking at Hermione. Her eyes were begging him to get Ron away. She wasn't ready to explain about Draco. Understandable. Nodding slightly, Harry faced Draco again. "Well, now that we've straightened that out, I'll be going. I have a date in Hogsmeade. Coming Ron?"  
  
"A date?" Draco demanded quickly, too distracted to inject any venom in the question.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, Harry dates his fair share, don't you?"  
  
Harry waved Ron off. "Not that kind of date. An appointment."  
  
"Appointment?" Ron asked, confused. "You never said anything about an appointment."  
  
"Ron, I'll explain later." Harry grit out, noticing the gleam of interest in Draco's silver gaze, the only sign he was paying attention. His usual smirk was missing, but the look of indifference was in place.  
  
"No, I want to know what's going on, now! Tell me, or I won't go."  
  
"Ron," Harry groaned. "Picking up Snuffles! There, are you happy?!"  
  
  
  
'What's so secret about that? Who's Snuffles?'  
  
"What?" Ron was now completely baffled. "We aren't supposed to meet him this weekend, are we? I thought it was-"  
  
"Well, there was a change of plans! Let's just go, all right? I'll explain on the way."  
  
"Fine," Ron grumbled. Yanking open the door, he announced, "After you, Ferret."  
  
Draco, eyes flashing, stalked out, throwing a lazy, "Thanks, Weasley," over his shoulder. Ron stared after him, dumbfounded, as Draco disappeared down the hall. "I'm bloody confused!"  
  
"Well, it all started in the library," Harry began, grinning wickedly. This was going to be fun. "Coming Herm?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.  
  
"So you see," Harry continued as they headed towards the carriages bound for Hogsmeade, "I just happened to be in the library, looking for a book this morning."  
  
"Harry!" Ron hissed in mock-offence. "In the library before noon? For shame, man, for shame!"  
  
Harry smirked as he hung his head. "I know it, Ron, I'm appalled myself, but it couldn't be helped."  
  
"You'd better have a good excuse," Ron continued, speaking in a playfully gruff voice.  
  
"Oh, that I do. But that will be revealed later on. Anyway, I hear this...this wail, of some sort, and I look into the isle, and there's Hermione, facing it off with Dr- Malfoy and Zabini. Of course, it was too early for my senses and I was in so much shock. I thought they were...together."  
  
"Together?" Ron frowned.  
  
"You know. To-geth-er!" Harry repeated, enunciating clearly and wiggling his eyebrows to help relay his meaning.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "What?!" he howled.  
  
"I know," Hermione huffed, glaring at Harry. "What a prat."  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, I said something glib, told Herm I was picking up Snuffles, and left."  
  
"'Something glib?'" she demanded incredulously. "Puh-lease! He called 'Happy snogging, lovebirds!' over his shoulder as he left! Honestly."  
  
"You said that?" Ron choked.  
  
Harry turned red. "What? It was eight in the morning. My brain wasn't working properly."  
  
"So then, he waltzes off-"  
  
"I do NOT waltz!"  
  
"You did! And I go after him and try to explain that he was completely wrong, but he just kept saying, 'It's okay, Hermione, you don't have to hide it from me,'" she mimicked. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "So we get to the Great Hall, and Malfoy shows up a bit later, and Harry decides to drag him to Myrtle's bathroom to give him a talking to and check out his 'intentions'. I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life!"  
  
"I said I was sorry!" he whined, shooting her a wounded glance. "I was only looking out for you! You can't blame me for the things my brain concocts that early in the day! The sun isn't even halfway into the sky."  
  
Hermione's face softened and she smiled slightly, eyes shimmering a bit. "Oh, I know it, Harry, I'm not truly angry. And you've been so great about everything!" She launched herself into his arms, much to both Ron and Harry's surprise.  
  
Harry blushed crimson. "No problem, Hermione. I'll always be there for you. No worries."  
  
"Well, I was just so sure you'd both desert me, and bless you, you're not even angry."  
  
"Angry?" Ron interrupted. "Why should he be angry?" Horror washed over his face. "Oh, no Hermione, no! Say it's not true! You're- you're in love with Malfoy?" he choked.  
  
"What?" Hermione blinked. "Not happening!" she groaned, then plastered on a tentative smile. "Ron, as I have already told Harry, I am not in love with Malfoy."  
  
"You're not?" he demanded, relieved.  
  
"Nope," Harry piped up, trying to help his friend, who seemed to be floundering. "They're just friends." Hermione shot him a glare that plainly said she did not want Ron to know and that Harry had just stuck his foot in his mouth.  
  
"Harry," Ron moaned. "Get your arse out of the clouds and start living in reality. Herm and Malfoy civil to each other? Not a chance."  
  
"It could happen," Harry replied glibly, shooting a smirk at Hermione as they climbed into a carriage.  
  
"Nope," Ron declared firmly. "I don't think that swot Malfoy even knows how to make friends!"  
  
"He does too!" Hermione defended then froze when Ron fixed her with an expression of outrage and disbelief.  
  
"You're friends with that slimy, snotty, spoiled, no account prat?!" he hissed dangerously, face as red as his hair with fury.  
  
"You rang, Weasley?" came the familiar drawl.  
  
"I am not in the mood, Malfoy!"  
  
"Funny, I don't remember asking you into bed," the blonde smirked. Harry hid a grin behind his hand. It wouldn't bode well for Harry's health if Ron caught him grinning at the enemy's jokes.  
  
"Into- into bed?" Ron stammered, totally at a loss. "What? You- me- bed? Ooh," he moaned, lurching and clutching his stomach as though he were about to be sick. "Bad mental picture!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Draco crowed, sitting himself next to Harry.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron spluttered.  
  
"Everywhere else is full," he shrugged. "And besides, if Hermione can handle being around you all the time, I'm sure I can tolerate riding into Hogsmeade. At least, as long as Potter here keeps all his theories to himself- wait! That includes Hermione too- but if all that happens, I don't see us killing each other in the next thirty minutes."  
  
"Who do you think you are, thinking you can steal my friends? They're mine!" Ron shouted, behaving like a two year old.  
  
"Oh, Weasley, didn't your mum ever teach you to share? It seems to me-"  
  
"Who cares what you think?! I doubt your mum did anything but spoil you!"  
  
Draco for once remained silent, staring blankly into space. Harry coughed.  
  
"Now, come on Ron, if he's Hermione's friend the least you could do is be civil. Or ignore the bloke."  
  
Ron went white, too angry to speak. "You're taking his side?" he howled.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, finally regaining her voice. "There are no sides here. Harry is just being supportive. Unlike you. So stop behaving like a jealous husband and sit down. You don't have to be nice. You don't even have to be civil. You can pretend he is as far away from you as possible. But you will behave like the sixteen year old you are instead of a five year old. Now sit!"  
  
"Fine," Ron grumbled, only to lurch back up when he heard the word 'whipped' among other things come from Draco's corner of the carriage. "I am not!"  
  
Draco's mouth opened, probably to say something immature like 'are too', but he never got the chance.  
  
"Ron," Harry said calmly, "just sit down. Let it go. Come on, I need to tell you something anyway."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We'll talk about it later," he continued, shooting him a glare.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. "All right. What's so bloody important?"  
  
Harry shot a nervous glance at Draco, then spoke slowly. "Snuffles's er- agent came and got me out of bed this morning, around 3."  
  
"His agent? Oh. But- he's not in Hogsmeade, is he? I mean, not yet...he said he wouldn't be able to come until Halloween."  
  
"I know that, but we went and talked in The Room." Harry checked and made sure both Ron and Hermione were listening carefully. They were. So was Draco, for that matter, but he was pretending to stare out the window in a bored fashion. *Keep it simple, Potter, and he won't know a thing.*  
  
"Well? What happened Harry?" Hermione demanded impatiently.  
  
"So I asked him why he was here and if Snuffles was all right, and he said- Dumbledore said he didn't need him anymore, so as my familiar," he continued, stressing the last three words. "As my familiar, Dumbledore suggested he stay close to me during these...trying times."  
  
"But Harry, you don't-" Hermione elbowed Ron before he could get any further. "Oh! That's great! You mean, Snuffles is coming to live at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Snuffles?" Draco asked mildly, fighting a sneer at Ron for Hermione's sake. 'This must have been what Potter and Hermione were talking about earlier. I was too shocked with Hermione to really listen.'  
  
You were not, you were too distracted by the happiness playing all over his face. He looked like he'd just got laid. And you were jealous.  
  
'I was not! He looked- less depressed than usual, and I was-'  
  
Enthralled? Entanced? Incensed someone else would get to sleep with him?  
  
'Shut Up!'  
  
"Is that the name of your familiar then, Potter?" he continued, working up a smirk. "What is it, a hog?"  
  
"It's a dog," Harry stated proudly.  
  
"A dog? Named Snuffles? Great job, Potter, I daresay you have a talent for picking names."  
  
"Snuffles picked it himself!" Ron interjected heatedly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Harry looked horrified.  
  
"The dog picked his own name?" Draco repeated skeptically. "Is Potter not only a Parselmouth? Are you hiding more hidden talents from the world, Wonder Boy?"  
  
"Um-" Harry flushed, angry at the blatant taunting. Reigning in his embarrassment, he said quietly, "I don't speak with dogs Malfoy, just snakes."  
  
"I guess that explains why he's speaking with you!" Ron couldn't help but add.  
  
Draco went white and stayed quiet for the rest of the journey, while Hermione sent confused looks between Harry and Draco, and glared at Ron. Harry just drifted off to sleep, dreaming dreams filled with a familiar blonde.  
  
  
  
::-::  
  
  
  
Hey! Sorry, again, hope you liked this chapter. School has me totally swamped. I swear, though, I am not abandoning this! I was kind of hoping for double the reviews...I'd appreciate it if some of you would pass this story on to friends. Again, the number of reviews I get will not hinder the story, I'm plucking it out as fast as I can.  
  
Lotsa Love and Craziness~  
  
::Riana:: 


End file.
